1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to pedestals and, more particularly, to a base station for an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When taking photographs using an electronic apparatus with a camera, such as a mobile phone, shakes may easily occur, due to the fact that the mobile phone is small and light, and thus resulting in a bad effect of photographs. Moreover, when a position of an object in the front of the mobile phone changes in a predetermined area, the user needs to manually adjust the camera of the mobile phone so as to follow the object and shoot pictures. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to utilize the mobile phone for the user to take photos.